The Contractor shall: 4.1.1 Provide IT services for system maintenance and include the following: 4.1.1.1 Maintenance of the existing SEER ePath network; 4.1.1.2 Changes to E-Path implementations resulting from changes to servers, networks, laboratory and EMR systems; 4.1.1.3 Resolving transmission problems; 4.1.1.4 Maintaining functionality as clients upgrade their systems (including alterations to reporting styles); 4.1.1.5 Other IT services as necessary. 4.1.2 Meet weekly with the NCI Contracting Officer?s Representative to perform the following tasks: 4.1.2.1 discuss new requests for IT services and progress on software maintenance and version upgrades; 4.1.2.2 report on troubleshooting and corrective actions taken by AIM in support of pathology laboratories; 4.1.2.3 inform NCI on availability of software and lexicon updates; 4.1.2.4 plan and monitor the software and lexicon updates; 4.1.2.5 discuss and plan updates to reportability criteria; Requests for IT services should be first approved by the responsible registry, and then presented to and approved by the COR at a weekly SEER project meeting. Meeting minutes should reflect the requests for IT services presented to and approved by the COR.